


Stages

by Nintendoge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: (turns out everyone reads tags), Ghosts, High School AU, I mean bigger spoilers but there is ghost talk, M/M, Roman is spooked, Virgil is the spooker, jic people are uncomfy with those kinda concepts, mild spoilers but yknow, who reads tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nintendoge/pseuds/Nintendoge
Summary: Roman's having ghost problems at school and they only get worse over the course of a week. Roman truly thinks its the end when he discovers the ghost is hot.((Subject to changes, I’m so bad at writing summaries guys im so sorry))





	1. Day One: Roman

Day One: Roman

Roman always felt so at home on a stage. The lights that welcomed with a soft warmth; the curtains that effortlessly transitioned him from ‘Roman’ to his next role; the round of applause… the cacophony of praise that roared after each show validating his work and passion. He loved it. 

He also loved the empty stage. From the silence around him that allowed free thoughts to flow to the natural light that fades with the day and eventually reveals secrets he’d never see again. It was in moments of distress that the stage, empty or occupied, was his go-to place. 

It may come as a surprise to some, but being on stage alone, outside of rehearsals, performances or education, was one of the few times Roman could just stop. Carrying yourself in a princely manner was hard sometimes. Of course it’s how he is, but he is also a person underneath the elaborate outfits and confidence. Roman took his alone time with the stage to remember that. 

Most days, Roman took the time to admire the awards in performing arts his school had won over the years. The newer awards were plaques along the walls in the entranceway so guests always saw the prestige the institution had on their way into another excellent productions, where older ones were kept within a glass cabinet. 

It always filled Roman with such pride to see so many awards in recent years, some even being credited to himself and others he just knew he carried the team through to getting… But the older ones always fascinated him. Locked in a cabinet to be admired as a staple of history before Roman had the chance to adorn the school with his dashing talents and impeccable looks. 

These awards spoke so personally to Roman, and he could have spent longer intensely reading the faded newspaper clippings attached to awards as old as 12 years old. But Alas, extra rehearsals are necessary. The performer pulled himself through the large auditorium doors and swiftly situated himself on the stage. 

Roman gazed upon the empty room and smiled for a moment, as the later afternoon sun streaked through the windows and he was properly alone. Walking off backstage, the actor dropped his bag off, pulling out a few pages of a script and holding them close. Seeing as the school semester had only just started, there was an absence of littered props and a light dusty sheen over the floor. 

The actors shoes softly clacked against the wood, and with a deep breath, he recited his performance as best he could. He tried the monologue with various tones, gestures, volumes- every which way the same passage could be read just to burn time. Roman’s voice almost effortlessly carried through the empty room as the process went on for some time.  
After a couple of hours, and the sun had started to set, Roman sat in the centre stage, scrawling over his script with haste. 

“One last time… then I’ll go. I think I have it now!”

Rising to his feet, he took on the monologue one last time. It was perfect. No forgotten lines, no mess ups in volume (so he thought) and he conveyed everything he wished for!

In the moments where he recoiled from his successes, he was _nearly_ ok with the distinct sound of just one person clapping from the audience. It took a moment, but his head snapped, trying to locate the source. There was no mistaking it. Roman would be a massive liar if he tried to say he wasn’t the a bit disgruntled or even scared at this occurrence.

“Why thank you! But do come and show yourself- I love meeting fans!” His voice boomed with an air of confidence Roman had perfected over the years. Yet he was met with silence. 

Any normal time, when someone was there, he would be able to play that off as charming or someone would at least spare him a chuckle. But it wasn’t a normal time apparently. Roman was absolutely certain he was alone. 

He checked backstage and tried to remain as alert as possible to any motion at all. The air was still and there was a lack of any sounds aside from his now hammering heart within his chest. 

_"This is as good a time as any to be on my way"_ , Roman thought to himself, as he exited the auditorium and instantly turned down one of the corridors leading him further into the classrooms and offices of the performing arts departments. 

The department was vacant, except for one office, door slightly ajar and adorning a large, sparkly star plaque with ‘MR. T SANDERS’ embossed on it. Soft strums of a ukulele could be heard down the corridor as Roman approaches, but there was no awkwardness to be found. Roman had found Mr Sanders to be one of the most… accepting teachers this school could hire. And one of the best. Mr Sanders was the one who brought the theatre department to where it is now with his drive and passion alone. He’s performed on Broadway, an ex-student to this exact academy AND he was one of the chemistry teachers. Roman admired him greatly and hoped to hold fame and love to his name akin to Mr Sanders.

Roman poked his head in to see Mr Sanders at a somewhat messy desk playing the ukulele.

_“-- What a, waste of a lovely night~”_

Mr Sanders looked up from his hands and caught eye contact with Roman. “Oh! Roman! What a pleasant surprise!” The teacher bashfully laid his instrument down and beckoned Roman in. Roman, instantly feeling bad, tried to rectify the situation with gushing. 

“Oh Mr Sanders that was going… well, beautifully, my sincerest apologies for interrupting! I was just--” 

“-Oh shush you,” Mr Sanders couldn’t really take compliments, and cast his gaze to his desk for a moment. For such a personality on stage and for one of the most loved science teachers this school had ever seen… he was quite awkward. “Are you finished for the day? I just noticed the time and was expecting you to finish sooner or later. Well, hopefully not later, I would like to leave kinda soon. I deserve a nap.” He perked up, with a small yet expectant smile. Roman took a moment to consider asking about the origin of the applause, but resigned himself to believe it probably was the teacher. Why wouldn’t it be? The rest of the department was empty where the other teachers and teaching assistants left hours ago, so it’d only be ‘logical’ (Logan had rubbed off on him it seems) that it was Mr Sanders. Maybe there was a subtle way to determine if it was _definitely_ him though. 

“Yes, I was just about to say that! I’m sure I’ve got this monologue practically perfect in every way! That’s why it’s gotten to this hour,” Roman exclaims, choosing his words carefully and holding his head high with a proud grin on his face. 

“Well, don’t forget to get an outside opinion on it Roman. Maybe try and get Remy to watch it? He should be in tomorrow! If not, I believe I see you in like, two days? That sounds about right, I should really make some sort of structure for that lesson huh…” Mr Sanders descends into a series of mutters as he continues dropping some files into his rucksack. 

At the suggestion that his monologue wasn’t perfect, Roman deflated a bit. Well, that was part of the reason. The other was to do with the idea that Mr Sanders _hadn’t_ seen the performance. That only made Roman feel a bit shaky inside, not knowing what he had heard and whether or not it was even real. It was troubling to say the least but there could be multiple explanations for it... right? Sleep deprivation, his own imagination hyping himself up-- Anything. It was fine. 

“Capital Idea Sir, I’ll be sure to pursue this tomorrow! Good day!” Yeah, brave and confident Roman decided to flee, leaving those thoughts behind in the office as he dashed through the building and headed home for the evening with the hopes that whoever was present before was long gone now. He was too young, pretty and talented to die tonight.


	2. Day Two: Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman seems off guard today and it's all because of that darn hot kid... Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

Day Two: Roman

The next day rolled around, and the mysterious clapping had remained on Roman’s mind as he tried to pick apart who it could have been. He wasn’t willing to give into the idea it was all in his head. No no, He knows what applause sounds like. Even a lonely one that’s supposed to be drenched in pity. But that’s not what it was. Roman didn’t expect applause, but he got it and it was… nice. Honestly, the most disheartening thing about the evening was the lack of resolve Roman felt from it all. It was nice to be noticed but it was pretty much retconned the second his mystery audience disappeared into thin air.

The topic still occupied his train of thought in hours leading up to the start of school… Until he actually arrived rather early and remembered Mr Sanders’ suggestion of finding Remy.

Remy was… less of a teaching assistant and more just… there. He turned help, helped with certain drama related workshops, watched lessons while sipping ominously from a starbucks cup and sometimes just _turned up_. He was unpredictable. That was probably why, a solid half an hour before the lessons started, Roman found himself in the theatre department, ready to tackle the day, if not a bit drowsy in the gaze.

As he sauntered in, Roman was using any and every vaguely reflective surface to make sure he looked good. He always looked good, but it never hurts to check continuously. The student found himself peering into the glass window embedded in the door to the auditorium as a makeshift mirror as went from ruffling his hair subtly all the way down to moving individual hairs into place. This entire process took minutes to complete before he felt satisfied. As Roman took one final glance over his face, he noticed a figure _through_ the window. His eyes focused a bit more on the figure who was sat onstage, with their legs dangling off the edge. They seemed so calm, so… carefree as the morning light danced and twirled, revealing the dust particles as it went; all the way to the stage where the occupants choice of darker attire seemed to absorb the light, ending the performance. The entire scene was enchanting and gave Roman that hint of hope that he's potentially found his mystery audience member. It was difficult to place specific features but the bangs across their face glistened a soft purple and contrasted with their milky complexion.

It hadn’t really occurred to Roman that he was staring until he heard someone clearing their throat from behind him. In the moment it took Roman to blink and jump slightly, the figure on the stage was gone. Oh. He turned around to be met face to face with-

Oh look, it’s Remy.

“Sweetie, I know you’re enthusiastic, and you know that I, of course, enjoy the presence of students but uh,” He took a sip out of his trademark starbucks cup before pulling his shades down his nose to peer over them, “What are you even like. Doin’ here? School’s not started, this is even a bit extra for the eager students.” Remy stared Roman down before pushing the shades backup. This brief moment let Roman gauge that Remy was _probably_ exhausted.

“Ah, my sleep deprived mentor, just the person I was looking for. I need you, sometime today, to go through this monologue I’ve been practicing. I’m certain it’s perfect but it can never hurt to get another opinion.” Roman smiled and shimmied on the spot as he tried to sound as convincing as possible. A moment passes before an exasperated sigh left the other man.

 _“God,_ Fine, whatever. 20 minutes into lunch, come here. Or don’t, see if I care.” He says, his natural sass and passive aggression dripping through his words. “If that’s it, leave, go, shoo. I have like.” The teacher takes a quick glance at his phone, “23 minutes now. That’s enough time for a nap.” Remy says, making a dismissive action at Roman, as he walks backwards down the corridor.

Once Remy disappears through some doors, Roman casts one more look through the auditorium doors. Empty stage. Empty room. Just the light left alone to its devices, to continue its journey across the stage. He couldn’t help but feel disheartened by this. But hey, at least he got what he wanted from Remy. Following Remy’s vague orders, Roman made his way out and decided to continue with the rest of his day.

/////

Lunch came around soon enough and while he had time to burn, Roman sat with Patton and Logan. Logan had three books sprawled out across the table, furiously flipping through them while Patton was leaning against him, combing the others’ hair out of his face. There was a raging, chaotic energy that emanated from Logan, almost making it as if the air around the young man was trembling. This was however, met with the natural soothing energies that Patton brought to the table, soft hums ringing through the air as he remained ever determined to keep calm himself and help ease Logan. Like hot and cold clashing perfectly.

Roman was beyond confused and he opened his mouth to speak before Logan abruptly let out a sound of mild frustration. Logan had a short fuse, yeah, but this. This was worrying. Patton’s cooler aura did nothing for Logan right now. Yet, all in all, Patton just sighed, seemingly unphased by the tension that was present at the table.

“He had a disagreement with Ms Reeves--” Patton tried to convey the issue to Roman before Logan snapped in.

“There is NO evidence of what she's claiming. It’s ridiculous, she told me to look at these books but there is absolutely- no wait.” The nerd stopped, his finger tracing over a single caption in the footnotes of the book. His eyes scanned it for what seemed like far too long before he let go a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Logan proceeded to sit up straight, adjust his tie and calmly close the other books.

“It seems I’ve found the satisfactory ‘evidence’ she’s trying to use although the argument has since been deemed invalid. I will have to correct her next lesson on spreading such falsehoods.”

Just like that, Logan was finished. The scene shift before his eyes was jarring to say the least, but Patton revitalised the energy near expertly, engaging the other two in conversation that Roman felt strangely vacant from. Roman’s mind often wondered, but never this badly… It usually ventured on great quests-- how to slay the dreaded pest that was procrastination or how to bargain with the great evils of forgetfulness. But today it was different. He wasn’t thinking about his practice with Remy, he wasn’t worried about the lines which hung in the back of his mind like an ongoing hum. No no, what was usually his strongest passion, took a backseat today.

Patton could tell something was up with the distant gaze in Roman’s eyes. Logan caught on not much later as the two witnessed the drama student pull an apple out nonchalantly, and go to take a bit of it, only to miss the apple by quite a way. It only grew to be more amusing as Roman continued to act as if he actually had substance in  his mouth.

Patton and Logan watched Roman for a moment longer, Patton struggling to contain his laughter and Logan’s expression giving away his confusion, as if he was staring at a rubiks cube. Roman caught on,and leaned forward slightly,

“Everything alright Microsoft Nerd? Are you having one of those rare expressive days?” Roman teased lightly, flicking his wrist wielding the apple in a demonstration of sass. Logan reeled a little bit and Patton caved into his amusement.

“Kiddo, are you feeling alright? _Orchard I_ not ask?” Patton grinned from ear to ear as he nuzzled into Logan a little bit. Both Logan and Roman took a moment to process, before both backed down to a simple eye roll,

“Well that butchering of the english language was unnecessary but I must agree. Is something wrong? Did you get substantial sleep last night? Have you got a homework assignment that you forgot about? Something else plaguing your thoughts?” Logan pressed on relentlessly.

Roman sighed dramatically, finally taking a bite of the crispy apple in his grasp, revelling in the way it perfectly mingled on his taste buds and actually cleared his mind enough to form a decent lie.

“I’m feeling splendid, a bit tired perhaps but other than that I’m fine.” He announces with a half-sheepish grin once his mouthful of apple is gone. Thinking about it, Roman _wasn’t_ lying per say. He was tired, but he was feeling splendid. Unnecessarily bringing light to what must be his imagination playing tricks on him would be a pointless venture on the other two. So smiling through it and burying his thoughts was the route Roman took.

Logan cocked his head to the side, contemplating the reasoning before nodding and returning to his own meal in front of him.

Patton wasn’t quite convinced. This is a little more than a tired Roman he was sat in front of. Tired Roman was a handful. More demanding than usual, grouchy, and more impulsive. Tired Roman was like a bittersweet combination. He was desaturated purples evolving into sharp yellows and oranges without notice. This couldn’t have been tired Roman. This Roman was distracted and distant. An empty, abandoned store with a dusty “To Let” stuck in the window front. An unmoving see of colours lacking saturation or brightness.

Despite this vivid difference, Patton simply pursed his lips and took the explanation. “You should get to sleep earlier then Ro’. You need to be kinder to yourself.” He adds on softly, linking arms with Logan and intertwining their fingers beneath the table. This extremely innocent yet strangely intimate act made Logan’s heart flutter for a moment, only really responding by giving Patton’s hand a gentle squeeze and letting a small smile slip onto his usually stoic exterior.  It was only intimate due to the setting and the pure closeness of linking arms and somehow feeling closer than ever that mildly overwhelmed Logan.

“I know Patton, I know…” Roman’s words trailed off as he tried to rack his brain for anything to reassure his very protective friend, blissfully unaware to the couple’s silent appreciation occurring across the table. “I’ll start finally drinking chamomile tea perhaps! That’s suppose to help with the sleep things, and it can taste absolutely exceptional!” He expressed his joy as it was technically something that Roman had been planning on doing for some time now. With a charming smile, Roman hoped to convince Patton to which the other in question perked up at Roman’s willingness to adapt his poor habits.

“Hm. This agreement seems satisfactory.” Logan piped up, already pulling out another book to thumb through, “If the problems persist after taking chamomile for some time, consider consulting others before making a leap, but valerian tea has a greater sleep-inducing effect in comparison to chamomile which has been suspected to only work because we _believe_ it works.”

With the sudden info dump, Roman had physically recoiled and took a moment to nod along with Logan. “Of course my bespeckled buddy! I’ll keep that one in mind.” He replied, unsure of how to really keep the ball rolling on that conversation.

By using his great improv skills, Roman spurred on another conversation up until the time came for him to depart to meet up with Remy. One quick departure later and Roman strode back into the performing arts building, using this sudden adrenaline to carry him into the auditorium with confidence.

Remy was already situated in the 3rd row, feet propped up on the chairs in front of him; with the only indication that he wasn’t asleep being the snap of his head to face Roman as the student entered.

“Fin-a-lly!” He sang, “Come on hun, we don’t have all lunch, show me what you got and make it good!” The orders flew out almost rhythmically alongside the snapping of his fingers as Roman strutted to the stage with all confidence that his monologue was pretty good.

The start of the monologue itself, was almost like second nature despite the events of the prior night. Roman immersed himself into the role and tried letting the stage take every fiber of his being for this brief moment. Tried being the faulting point here. There was still a nagging that remained in situations like this, but as opposed to the normal criticism or the mild anxiety felt before getting up on the stage- the nagging was about the boy in the auditorium.

How flawless he looked, how real he seemed, how carefree everything was. Roman was on autopilot now, meaningless words pooling from his lips and expressions molding onto his face that simply weren’t his. This mystery boy flooded his thoughts, and soon enough, blocked any more words from spilling.

Roman’s dumbfounded gaze met with the hoodie-clad young man once again, who was sat deeper into the audience. The young man looked concerned… no. Anxious. The hunched shoulders, the tip of his thumb being nibbled subtly, the wide eyes fixated on. Oh. Roman! The actor caught the others’ gaze and the eye contact made went on for what felt like an eternity. Eternity wasn’t long enough for Roman though. Far too soon the enchanting dark eyes became obscured by feathery, purple faded bangs as the young boy moved with a sharp movement to avert his gaze.

“There he is!” Roman exclaimed, raising an arm to make an accusatory point towards the mystery boy midway through the performance, his gaze not leaving the figures.

 _That wasn’t in the script. Oh._ _Well. At least it made sense in the scene!_

Roman was frozen, the accusation genuine, yet presented with the dramatics of the performance causing Remy to look over his shoulder at where the finger was pointing. Roman glanced to the assistant to properly gauge his reaction, hoping to find some sort of peace within this.

Remy, with limitless confusion, flicked his head back towards Roman, still stuck in place but an essence of confusion and and hopelessness seeping on to the statue’s stance.

“That’s the performance, yeah? If so I thought it wa--” Remy asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Didn’t you see him?!” Roman blurted out, jumping out of his comatose state, throwing both arms in the general direction. Admittedly, Roman’s gaze was slow to follow his arms and as he looked, the young man in the audience went from looking like a stag in the headlights one moment, to have near enough damn teleported to the door the next. Remy glanced over his shoulder, one last time, and turned back to Roman with a more concerned expression. Roman followed where Remy looked from to see.

Oh dear.

The boy was no longer there.

Roman’s thoughts raced through his head at that point. Who was the young man? He was certainly no one Roman had ever met in his lifetime. Why was here here? It made no sense. Why was he watching Roman perform? Well, Roman had to admit to himself here that he _was_ a good actor and one of his greatest woes is never being able to watch himself take centre stage to perform. Where did he go? Not a sound was to be heard throughout the large room, the doors were stationary and between the student and teacher- they would have heard shattering glass if the windows were used.

It was only Remy’s incessant finger snapping that brought Roman back to the stage where he was still.

“-- Swear to god Roman? You good? You back, have I got you, or are you still in La La Land hun?” His voice finally interrupted Roman’s thoughts, allowing him to move freely and respond.

“Yes, yes- I’m perfect. Just, what do you have to say about the performance, Sleepless Siren?” Roman huffed, potentially sounding more agitated than intended but after what had just transpired, he was sure he’d rather try and continue the day as if it never happened.  

A silence fell upon the pair in the room, Remy’s eyes burning a hole through Roman, as for the second time today, eyes wandered over him analytically.

“I don’t know what the heckity heck just came over you there but it didn’t seem good. Are you’re sure you’re ok? Don’t need to go home and take a nap or something? Only cuz young man, I am this close to sending you home.” Remy ranted, pinching his forefinger and thumb together.

“Your fingers are touching Remy.” Roman sighed, resigning himself to the outcome before it played out.

“Exactly! You, mister, are heading home, right now, no arguments.” Remy chimed in quickly, rising to his feet, which caused Roman to actually dart forward and call out to the mentor in a panic.

“Wait, Remy, Remy, Remy! Can you at least… Give me feedback. Please.”

Remy Pauses for a moment before chuckling.

“It was good hun. Work on. Not getting distracted mmkay?” He says, weaving out of the seats to wait on the stairs. “Come oooooon, we don’t have all day, you’d think a kid would LOVE to be sent home, god.”

Roman finally felt his legs move to carry him off the stage which allowed him to resume life. There was no point in arguing as, well, Remy was right. Roman isn’t particularly fussed about going home. Maybe it was a sleep related problem Roman was suffering with and maybe an early day would solve it.

Scooping up his bags and making his way to the doors, Roman bid Remy a farewell and somewhat reluctantly walked home for the day, with the thoughts of seeing the hot mystery man, not once, but twice today.

He had to be real. He was too hot to be fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAaaa I'm sorry this took a while to update??? Honestly I forgot to post it sooner and then I kept on writing. Hence why this chapter is. A lot longer. 
> 
> I hope its ok though?? Hopefully the next part will be soon??? 
> 
> A lot of hoping here guys ahah 
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I hope this was ok??
> 
> I've been writing this for literally. 3 months. and It only just dawned on me to make it a multi chapter fic so I guess that's that. 
> 
> I hope how I plan to do this isn't too??? Weird??? I dunno. It should come together soonish. (the next chapter, probably). 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it so far though, if you want to? ahah 
> 
> ok thanks bye <3


End file.
